


Your Eyes

by rynnamin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynnamin/pseuds/rynnamin
Summary: After the events of 5.3, Alisaie finds she has temporarily lost her sight. Y'shtola helps out.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Y'shtola Rhul
Kudos: 5





	Your Eyes

Being brought to another shard, even incompletely, was no easy feat. Even more complicated, though, was the process of getting back to their own. Alisaie knew this, but encouraged by the dedication of the Exarch and Beq Lugg--and the gentle smile of their Warrior--she had a feeling that everything would be alright. And in some ways, it was.

After a last hurrah and tearful goodbyes in the Crystarium, they found themselves back in their bodies, yes; but not without a hitch. Each of the Scions, she’d been told, had been inflicted with some sort of impairment. Something to do with their bodies being aether-starved for so long, and readjusting to their souls. 

Not that she could see that for herself. When she had opened her eyes again on the Source, no vision came to greet her.

It was startling at first, but now mostly, she was just bored. Bedbound while her body recovered, the Scions were her only source of entertainment. She couldn’t have read a book even if she wanted to, and after a few days of endless boredom, she would’ve in a heartbeat.

Y’shtola sat behind her, delicately braiding her hair. She had grown much closer to her recently, being neighbors of sorts, beds next to each other in the Rising Stones. when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Say, Y’shtola?” She said suddenly, causing the woman to jolt slightly. “Your eyes were damaged during your first jaunt in the lifestream, but you’re still able to see now, is that right?”

“Of sorts,” Y’shtola resumed pulling her fingers through Alisaie’s hair. She savored the feeling. “My aethersight allows me to see the aura of the aether, the way it flows from every living being and weaves through the world. But I cannot see the true form of things as normal vision would.”

“Teach me! If I spend one more day in this blasted bed, I think I may lose my mind.” She laughed, but the meaning was sincere. She’d hardly sat still this long in her life.

“It is a difficult technique, one that requires much sensitivity and delicacy.”

“I’m no stranger to magic, you know, I’m sure I can pick it up just fine.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Y’shtola smiled. “And I am more than happy to teach. I just wish to temper your expectations. At the very least, it should give you something to work on until your vision recovers on its own.”

“Exactly! Now, let’s begin.” Alisaie eagerly scooted forward on the bed and turned to face Y’shtola. “What’s the first step?”

“Now, now, no need to rush,” she felt the soft touch of Y’shtola’s hands on hers. Her nails tickled slightly. Alisaie hoped she wasn’t blushing. “First, you must center yourself. Take a deep breath in...and out.” Y’shtola led by example, and Alisaie followed, slowing and deepening their breathing until she forgot she was breathing altogether. “Be aware of every limb in your body, every digit...every vein, as blood and aether course through you. Feel beyond the surface of your skin, and the aether around you.”

She’s really trying, but nothing comes. She has full awareness of her own body, but expanding it beyond that...doesn’t seem to do much of anything. Until she realizes, she sees something--a flicker, a spark, of a bright purple light, directly in front of her.

“ _It worked!!”_ Alisaie jumped up suddenly, and just as soon as she had seen it, it was gone. “It was only for a moment--but I saw it! I _saw_ it!” 

“Amazing! You always did have talent.” If she wasn’t blushing before, Alisaie definitely was now.

“Please, you flatter me. It’s only because I had such an expert teacher!” 

Perhaps being stuck inside wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Shrimp](https://twitter.com/xshrimpcake) for getting me invested in Ali'shtola! Go check out their adorable art!


End file.
